


Raging is easier with family

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Big brother Vanitas, Dark Souls - Freeform, Gen, Little brother Anti, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Anti is playing Dark Souls while Vanitas half ignores him on the couch. When he wants to throw the controller though, his big brother is right there to save the poor TV from being smashed.





	Raging is easier with family

Anti stared at the TV from his spot on the floor next to the couch, his blank black eyes darting across the screen as they tracked the movement of the boss on the screen. He was attempting to fight the Dancer of the Boreal Valley yet again as his first three attempts had all ended in utter failure. The last time he'd thought he had her, that this whole ordeal was over. If only she hadn't had a second stage he would have won. With every death he'd slowly become more and more agitated, starting to even lose to lesser enemies on the way to the boss room. Vanitas was half paying attention as he scrolled an app on his phone, picking and choosing what he read but never reposting it. 

“Roll away, don't let her hit you.” The elder of the two brothers commented offhandedly, laying back on the couch with a bored yawn. 

“I am rolling!” Anti grumbled as he chugged his last estus flask and rolled away again. 

He leaned towards the TV slightly and crossed his legs for balance. This was it, either he was going to beat her or he was going down with no means of healing himself. As he watched in horror, the boss whipped around suddenly and caught his character in a flurry of blades, decimating his health completely while he watched in helpless awe. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled angrily as he leaned back against the couch, dropping the controller to instead pull at his black hair in frustration. “Is that even allowed?”

Vanitas reached down to pick up the controller before sitting up, changing the load out on his younger brother's character before Anti could protest. “My turn.” 

Anti nodded as he just watched the TV. After all his struggling, he wanted to see his older brother suffer just as much as he did. His jaw dropped as his brother ran into the Dancer's room and started to whittle down her health with a short sword. He stared in awe at the sight of his brother carefully taking down the boss with practiced precision. After he finished taking the boss down, Vanitas handed the controller back to his little brother. 

"You should upgrade your weapons." He grumbled before going back to reading on his phone, leaving Anti to stare at the TV in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I wrote this while I was half asleep


End file.
